1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile device and, more specifically, to a mobile device for communicating with an electronic device and a method for generating an action plan via the mobile device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the concept of body-building by exercising has been becoming popular gradually. However, in present busy society, people always do not have enough time to exercise due to study and work. Thus, more and more gymnasiums emphasizing convenience and comfort are established, and all kinds of exercising facilities are launched to the market to provide various options to consumers.
However, when a user wants to exercise by using the exercising facility, he/she will probably feel confused about the exercising effects provided by different exercising facilities. And, because everyone's physical condition is different, many settings are needed to be inputted manually; thus, the exercising effects provided by the exercising facilities will be changed. The above-mentioned factors will lower the user's interests to these exercising facilities. In addition, after a user exercises by using the exercising facility, the exercising contents will not be recorded in detail to be a reference for future exercise. Since the exercising facility itself will not provide the most suitable personalized exercising plan according to the user's state of physiology and requirement, the only way for the user to do is to decide the exercising contents of using the exercising facility based on his subjective impression.
In another example, when a user plays a video game via a public game machine, the user's information like the personal game setting value and the preferred joystick setting must be inputted again. It is inconvenient for the user. Moreover, after the user finishes the game by using other's electronic game machine, the game results obtained in that game history will not be saved in the game machine for the use of next time.
In order to solve the above problems, the invention provides a mobile device for communicating with an electronic device and a method of generating an action plan via the mobile device.